prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Funky Fur Silver Coord
(ファンキーファーシルバー) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Universe Queen. It first appeared in episode 27 worn by Sara Midorikawa. It resembles the Funky Fur Green Coord, and also the Funky Fur Gold Coord, Funky Fur Purple Coord, Funky Fur Lilac Coord and the Funky Fur Red Coord but with different bottoms and shoes. User Appearance Tops A silver sequin tube top with two black straps inches beneath it that wrap around the torso. Over this is an indigo enamel jacket with bunched elbow-length sleeves. Several colorful patches are sewn all over it, and going down the middle is a gold zipper. Silver fur lines the shoulders and back of the neck. Included is a fuchsia mesh choker, a gold pearl necklace with a cursive D'' charm, black half-gloves, and two chain necklaces of yellow and blue. On each wrist are two bracelets, one is beige fur and a yellow and gold ruffle, the other is a blue ruffle and gold chain. Bottoms Split-colored pants with the inner portion covered in silver sequins and the outer solid black. The black section is cut out at the knee, bound by black ribbon straps that extend to the ankle, held by tiny silver buttons. ''Meltic StAr is written in blue vertically with three stars next to it. A yellow belt with a gold heart-shaped buckle is included with a red knotted ribbon on the side covered in red, white, yellow, and blue speckles. Beneath this is a large, fluffy silver accessory. Hanging from the belt is a gold loop attached to three chains, two indigo, one blue. Shoes Red boots with a thin wedge heel and gold zipper. An indigo chain wraps around the ankle with a knotted bow and beige fur pom-pom on the side. Above the left knee is a furry silver strap accent with gold pearl chains and studs. Accessory A silver sequin hat with a silver grey furry pom-pom and knotted ribbon on the corner. Game is a Cool PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Universe Queen. It first appeared in Vol. 4. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 4-03.png Cometic Silhouette Arcade.png IMG 20180901 180408.png BW-B12jXK-w.jpg Sp logo kiratto prichan.jpg Mainimg pc kiratto prichan.png Mainimg sp kiratto prichan.png Main-sp kiratto prichan.png 7E5D275B-811E-4D8B-95E3-08AE3A5847E3.png Deluxe melticstar 01.png Deluxe melticstar 05.jpg Deluxe melticstar 04.png 2A12471C-AB27-4982-ABAC-8BE13FAFB6AB.jpeg DFDB5F99-9A31-417D-94B8-6867022E11BF.jpeg EB6893D9-3876-4C90-A5D3-426C806C9E2D.png AF9D5711-CFC6-4603-8E9C-B60CEA0AFBF0.jpeg Dq-diYQU8AA154G.jpeg Dq-diYNU8AALggK.jpeg 75564B7C-9796-44DC-AEB1-FC7327C231E8.jpeg 0B0948C1-56C5-4499-979B-709B3AE65D97.jpeg U.S.A..png DvZKUKXUYAEUAs0.jpg 8408C0B0-8234-4D1D-A17E-4FAB58E7F940.jpeg F0C88636-5ABD-478F-A1F6-A01DBF86F5D0.jpeg 7F27CCF4-6291-4361-A17E-E68024852A28.jpeg 46B3A3F0-BED1-484B-A4CF-ADCCB15591B6.jpeg Dz1X6ubU0AAH3cq.jpg Dsm7R0OUwAEW9Iq.jpg 71dDFeI5BqL. SL1268 .jpg Anime Screenshots Go! Up! Stardom! 22.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 44.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 45.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance.png Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 1.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 2.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 3.jpg Meltic StAr Funky Fur.png Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 4.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 5.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 6.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 7.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 8.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 9.jpg Meltic StAr Kiratto Chance 10.jpg Funky Fur KiraTicket.png COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 1.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 3.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 6.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 10.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 11.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 12.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 14.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 15.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 17.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 19.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 20.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 21.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 24.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 25.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 26.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 27.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 28.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 29.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 30.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 3 32.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE End Pose 3.png COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 4.5 1.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 4.5 2.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 4.5 3.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 4.5 4.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 4.5 5.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 4.5 6.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 4.5 7.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 4.5 8.jpg COMETIC SILHOUETTE Ver 4.5 9.jpg Sparking Guitar Rhythm Funky Fur Silver.jpg Meltic StAr Eyecatch.png Funky Fur Silver.PNG Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Universe Queen Category:Vol. 4 Category:Sara Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord